Azalea E Potter: Złodziej pioruna
by Shira Yuuki Kuro
Summary: Azalea Potter jest córką Posejdona Boga mórz i wybranką dla świata czarodziei. Jej życie zapowiada się wręcz cudownie. fem!Harry Jest to tłumaczenie fanfiction stworzonego przez ImposterInDisguise pt. "Azalea E Potter: The Lightning Thief".
1. Rozdział 1

**Tytuł:** Azalea E Potter: Złodziej pioruna

 **Tytuł oryginału:** Azalea E Potter: The Lightning Thief (link w moim profilu)

 **Autor:** ImposterInDisguise (link w moim profilu)

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

* * *

 **oOoOo  
**

Nie wliczając jednej osoby, Private Drive było normalnym miejscem pełnym normalnych ludzi. Mała dziewczynka, znana jako Azalea Elizabeth Potter, była właśnie tym jednym wyjątkiem. Mimo, iż była ona siostrzenicą Petunii i Vernona Dursley'ów, nie było to dla nich powodem do dumy. Można by powiedzieć, że wręcz przeciwnie.

Azalea Potter była zaledwie czterolatką i nigdy nie zaznała ciepła rodzinnego. Mieszkała w komórce pod schodami, w której znajdował się mały materac i wiele pająków. Ciotka i Wuj nigdy nie używali jej imienia, preferując w zamian nazywać ją dziwadłem lub dziewczyną i zachęcali ich ukochanego syna Dudleya, aby robił to samo. Przez przypadek poznała swoje imię. Gdyby nie siedziała zawsze blisko kuzyna, gdy Vernon próbował nauczyć go czytać, co było bezużytecznym wysiłkiem, to nigdy nie nauczyła by się tego dzięki stanowczej upartości.

I gdyby nie fakt, że jedynym nakryciem jakie posiadała na swój materac był jej dziecięcy kocyk, który o dziwo wciąż wyglądał na nowy, to nigdy by go nie poznała. Bo właśnie w rogu kocyka wydziergane było imię Azalea E. Potter.

Czytanie było wielkim wyzwaniem nie tylko biorąc pod uwagę , że nie miała nikogo do pomocy kiedy utknęła, ale też dlatego, że czasami słowa zaczynały zmieniać swoje miejsca lub znikały ze strony. Wiedziała, że to nie było normalne i postanowiła nie mówić o tym Dursley'om, ponieważ pomyśleli by, że to kolejne z jej dziwactw, wiec postanowiła rozwiązać ten problem sama nie chcąc być ukaraną.

Wiele razy była ukarana za niemożliwość pozostania nieruchomo w jednym miejscu, co sprawiło, że nauczyła kontrolować swoje wiercenie. Wciąż czuła potrzebę poruszania się i energię rozpierającą jej ciało, która sprawiała, że chciała zacząć biec jak najszybciej, aby zużyć część tej energii, ale powstrzymywała się. Była w tym dobra i nauczyła się w zamian jak obserwować środowisko i ludzi, aby czymś siebie zająć.

W przeciwieństwie do Dudleya, Azalea miała do wykonania obowiązki domowe, których różnorodność po części zależały od jej wieku. Jak na czterolatkę była nawet dobrym kucharzem i to było jedno z zadań, oprócz ogrodnictwa, które sprawiało jej przyjemność, choć rzadko kiedy musiała to robić, aby sąsiedzi nie zaczęli gadać.

Jednak pracą za którą najbardziej przepadała było sprzątanie strychu. Nie często musiała to robić, ale gdy tam była zawsze znajdowała coś ciekawego. Petunia nie wyrażał chęci chodzenia tam z nią, aby jej pilnować z powodu jak gorące i zakurzone było to pomieszczenie.

Sprzątanie pudeł i ich organizowanie było interesujące, jakby długo zapominane pudełka były pełne wspomnień i niespodzianek. Znajdowało tu wiele różnych rzeczy: stare ubrania, zepsute zabawki, naczynia, dekoracje, zakurzone książki i wiele innych rupieci. Pośród tego był jeden przedmiot, który sprawił, w dniu w którym go znalazła, że jej serce zatrzymało się.

Był to album ze zdjęciami.

W środku znajdowały się wyblakłe zdjęcia obcych ludzi, których nigdy nie spotkała i nigdy nie spotka. Aczkolwiek jedno zdjęcie wpadło jej w oko, przedstawiając trzy młode dziewczyny mające prawdopodobnie około 15 lat. Ta najbardziej na prawo wyglądała jak młodsza wersja ciotki Petunii, natomiast najbardziej na lewo była dziewczyna zupełnie nie podobna do dwóch pozostałych, mająca czarne włosy, serdeczny uśmiech i niebieskie oczy.

Ale…

Ta w środku wydawała się znajoma, twarz którą Elizabeth widziała wiele razy w odbiciu lustra. Jedynymi, prawdziwymi różnicami były włosy, które w przeciwieństwie do jej hebanowo czarnych były ogniście czerwone i oczy, choć to było trudno zobaczyć. Oczy dziewczyny były jasno zielone podczas gdy Azalea miała oczy w odcieniu morskiej zieleni, chociaż bywały momenty gdy zmieniały one kolor w zależności od jej emocji, jeśli te były dość silne.

Na odwrocie było napisane „Petunia i Lily Evans z Sally Jackson". To była jej mama. Jedną z rzeczy, których wyjaśniła jej Petunia było to że jej matka i ojciec, Lily i James Potter, byli nic nie znaczącymi alkoholikami, którzy zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, zostawiając ją jako obciążenie dla Dursley'ów. To było niesamowite, móc zobaczyć swoją mamę po raz pierwszy w życiu, i od tego czasu zawsze wyciągała to zdjęcie z książki, aby móc zawsze je widzieć.

To zdjęcia miało jeszcze jeden wielki plus. Od kiedy była wystarczająco duża, aby zrozumieć intencje i uczucia za czynami Dursley'ów, miała nadzieję że ktoś się pojawi i ją stąd zabierze. Widząc tą inną osobę na zdjęciu wzmacniało to uczucie, że któregoś dnia ona się pojawi i zabierze ją razem ze sobą.

Minęło kilka dni kiedy to się zdarzyło, zdjęcie znajdowało się schowane w przydużych spodniach Dudleya, które miała na sobie dziewczynka, a jej myśli o ucieczce były zapomniane na moment.

To był wypadek, naprawdę. Błąd, który popełniła podczas odkurzania salonu podczas gdy Dursley'owie siedzieli i oglądali telewizję. Czyściła bardzo drogi wazon, stojący na salonowym stole, gdy jej ręka omsknęła się.

Z głośnym trzaskiem roztrzaskała się ona po podłodze na miliony kawałków.

Cisza, która nastąpiła po hałasie była przerażająca, jedynym źródłem dźwięku był monotonny głos dochodzący z telewizora. Wtedy nastąpiła jakby eksplozja bomby atomowej, która przerwała ciszę.

– DZIEWUCHO! – zagrzmiał wuj Vernon zrywając się na równe nogi, jego twarz była fioletowa od wściekłości. – PRZEDOBRZYŁAŚ TYM RAZEM! – i z tymi słowami zaczął się poruszać tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalała mu na to jego wielka postura, w jej kierunku.

Azalea nie była głupia, gdyby była to już dawno umarłaby z głodu biorąc pod uwagę, że dostawiała jeden kawałek chleba jako posiłek. Jej instynkty przetrwania były wyjątkowo rozwinięte jak na kogoś w jej wieku, tak samo jak jej inteligencja. Więc kiedy widziała jak wuj Vernon ociężale zmierza w jej stronę wiedziała, że musi uciekać. Vernon karał ją cały czas nawet za rzeczy, które, według niej, nie były jej winą lub gdy robił to, aby pozbyć się TEGO z niej czymkolwiek TO było. Wiedziała, że jeśli złapie ją tym razem, była duża szansa, że tego nie przeżyje.

Słysząc głośne dudnienie swojego serca w uszach użyła całą stłumioną w sobie energię, aby pobiec i jak pobiegła. Vernon z łatwością znalazł się w tyle, podczas gdy ona nienaturalnie szybko wystrzeliła z salonu do korytarza. Podbiegła do frontowych drzwi, otworzyła zamek i pociągnęła lecz drzwi zatrzymały się gwałtownie. Spoglądając do góry mogła zobaczyć zasuwę, która była poza jej zasięgiem, a przestrzeń między drzwiami i ścianą była zbyt mała, aby mogła się przez nią przecisnąć.

– WRACAJ TUTAJ TY NIEWDZIĘCZNE DZIWADŁO! – za niej dobiegł ją krzyk. Przekręcając się zobaczyła wuja Vernona w wejściu do salonu. Okropny, szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy tylko ją zobaczył.

– Jesteś uwięziona i wygląda na to, że nie masz dokąd uciec co dziewczyno, teraz cię mam.

Ignorując go szukała innej drogi ucieczki, ryzyko przebiegnięcia koło niego było zbyt wysokie, więc pozostała tylko jedna szansa. Z tą myślą rzuciła się w kierunku schodów, przeskakując co drugi stopień. Poruszała się tak szybko, że aż przewróciła się na nich uderzając brodą i łokciem w twarde drewno.

Vernon zaśmiał się triumfująco rzucając się na nią. Czuła jak jego dłoń zaczyna otaczać jej kostkę i bez zastanowienia zaczęła gwałtownie ją kopać. Solidne uderzenie jej stopy o bok ręki sprawił, że Vernon stracił równowagę, wymachując szeroko ramionami, i nie mając możliwości aby zatrzymać swoje wielkie ciało upadł. Z głośnymi hukami stoczył się w dół schodów zatrzymując się dopiero na samym dole.

Wspinając się po stopniach na jej rękach i kolanach, ignorując pulsowanie w jej szczęce i łokciu, na których na pewno pozostanie siniak, dotarła na sam szczyt. Pobiegła korytarzem, aż do łańcucha wiszącego z sufitu, który otwierał przejście na strych.

Podskakując złapała go, trzymając go, aż grawitacja pociągnęła go w dół wraz z jej ciałem. Schody zsunęły się płynnie prowadząc do drzwiczek dokładnie w chwili gdy Vernon doczołgał się na ostatni stopień.

– NIECH TYLKO DOSTANĘ CIĘ W MOJE RĘCE! – krzyknął Vernon, kuśtykając wzdłuż korytarza.

Azalea z spanikowanym sapnięciem zaczęła biec po schodkach otwierając drzwiczki i wchodząc do środka. Zaczęła wciągać schody kiedy zostały one zatrzymane przez grubą, mięsistą rękę, która zaczęła ciągnąć je w dół.

Nie będąc w stanie ich utrzymać puściła je, co spowodowało, że Wuj krzyknął gniewnie przewracając się, gdy schody nagle przestały stawiać opór. Zamykając klapę drzwiczek zaczęła przesuwać i gromadzić na niej pudła w nadziei, że nie pozwolą one dostać się tu wujowi Vernonowi.

Gramoląc się do kąta strychu, usiadła tam z kolanami przyciągniętymi do jej tułowia i jej rękami owiniętymi wokół nich, i zaczęła przyglądać się trzęsącym się na klapie pudłom.

– DZIEWUCHO OTWÓRZ TO NATYCHMIAST! TYLKO POCZEKAJ, AŻ DOSTANIĘ CIĘ W MOJE RĘCE. BĘDZIESZ ŻAŁOWAĆ TEGO, ŻE SIĘ URODZIŁAŚ DZIWADŁO!

Powoli pudełka zaczęły spadać, pozwalając klapie otwierać się coraz szerzej za każdym uderzeniem. Azalea wydała z siebie przerażony szloch myśląc o karze jaka ją czekała, gdy tylko on się w końcu tutaj dostanie.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni zdjęcie swojej matki, trzymając je blisko jakby gdyby mogło ją osłonić przed gniewem Wuja. Spoglądała na uśmiechającą się twarz mamy podczas gdy łzy zaczęły spadać na fotografię. Kierując swój wzrok na Sally, nieznajomą na zdjęciu, zapragnęła całą sobą tego, żeby mogła być z miło wyglądającą kobietą i daleko od jej Wuja i Ciotki.

Z łomotem Vernon zrzucił wszystkie przedmioty z klapy sprawiając, że ich zawartości rozsypały się po podłodze. Warcząc wściekle wspiął się na strych i zaczął utykać w kierunku Azalea'y.

– Nie masz dokąd teraz iść – warknął sięgając w jej kierunku. Azalea zamknęła oczy i zwinęła się jeszcze bardziej przyciskając zdjęcie do piersi. Łzy spływały po jej twarzy, gdy zaczęła łkać.

– Nie…nienienienienie proszę. Przepraszam… nie.

Choć ten jeden raz chciała być bezpieczna z kimś kto nie nienawidził jej za to, że się urodziła, czy to było tak wiele? Myśląc o kobiecie ze zdjęcia nie mogła powstrzymać się od myśli jak bardzo chciałaby być z nią.

– Sally… Chciałabym być z Sally.

Z delikatnym pyknięciem Azalea Potter zniknęła ze strychu na Private Drive 4 pozostawiając rozwścieczonego Vernona, który mógł tylko krzyczeć wściekle, gdy jego ręka zamknęła się na pustym powietrzu. Daleko stąd, za oceanem i w małym apartamencie w Nowym Jorku w Ameryce młoda dziewczynka pojawiła na kanapie tuż przy niejakiej Sally Jackson.

* * *

 **oOoOo**

Pierwszy rozdział skończony :)

Tak więc poszukuję chętnej Bety - osoby, która przeczyta rozdział przed jego wstawieniem i sprawdzi czy wszystko gra. Chętnych proszę o jak najszybszy kontakt.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Tytuł:** Azalea E Potter: Złodziej pioruna

 **Tytuł oryginału:** Azalea E Potter: The Lightning Thief (link w moim profilu)

 **Autor:** ImposterInDisguise (link w moim profilu)

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

 **oOoOo**

Dzień Sally Jackson był bardzo normalny i jak większość ludzi podążała za swoim planem dnia. Nie miała żadnych powodów, aby sądzić, że coś innego może się dzisiaj wydarzyć. Wyobraźcie sobie jej zdziwienie kiedy mała dziewczynka, która wyglądała ledwo na trzylatkę, pojawiła się obok niej z cichym pyknięciem, na kanapie na której właśnie siedziała.

Tak więc Sally doświadczyła już wielu sytuacji, które nie należały bynajmniej do normalnych i pozostawały niezauważalne przez innych, jakby coś powstrzymywało ich od zobaczenia tego co ona. Widziała mężczyzn z jednym okiem, osoby noszące przy sobie bronie takie jak miecze w środku dnia, ludzi z kozimi nogami, którzy zgadywała byli satyrami i dziwne zwierzęta z którymi zawsze było coś nie tak, jak na przykład dodatkowa kończyna, która najczęściej należała do zupełnie innego zwierzęcia.

Już dawno zaakceptowała, że tak właśnie wygląda świat, albo że jest szalona, a wolała sądzić że jest zdrowa na umyśle. Ale jednak, właśnie zobaczyła małą dziewczynkę, która znikąd pojawiła się w jej mieszkaniu, a to zdecydowanie nie było normalne.

Dziewczynka płakała, zwinięta w kłębek i trzęsła się ze strachu mamrocząc przerażona – Nie…przepraszam, p-proszę proszę... . – I nawet jeśli pojawiła się w jej mieszkaniu nie wiadomo skąd, Sally nie mogła pozwolić jej płakać i nie pomóc jej.

Delikatnie położyła rękę na jej ramieniu – Ciii skarbie, już dobrze. Nie płacz już, jesteś ze mną bezpieczna, dobrze kochanie?

Azalea spodziewała się wielu rzeczy, ale to zdecydowanie nie była jedna z nich. Głos nie należał do wuja Vernona ani słowa, które właśnie usłyszała, tego mogła być pewna. Patrząc do góry znieruchomiała z zaskoczenia kiedy ujrzała panią ze zdjęcia.

Mimo tego, że postarzała się trochę, wciąż wyglądała równie pięknie jak wcześniej, a na jej twarzy wciąż widniał ten miły uśmiech. Z głośnych szlochem Azalea rzuciła się w ramiona Sally, płacząc wtuliła się w nią, podczas gdy Sally trzymała ją blisko siebie, głaskając jej włosy i próbując ją pocieszyć.

\- Tak b-bardzo się bałam… J-Ja musiałam u-uciec od wuuja Vernona, on był taki… t-taki wściekły, a ja tylko chciałam być b-bezpieczna. – łkała w jej pierś.

 _-Wuj Vernon… Vernon… to imię brzmi znajomo. Czy tak nie nazywał się mężczyzna za którego wyszła Petunia, ten z okropnym temperamentem i także niezbyt dobrze wyglądający._

\- Wszystko już dobrze kochanie, jak masz na imię? Ja jestem Sally Jackson – powiedziała uspokajająco Sally.

\- Nazywam się Azalea… Azalea Potter.

Sally zamarła zaskoczona, to było nazwisko Lily i czy nie nazwała przypadkiem swojego dziecka Azalea, ale to by znaczyło…

\- Ty… ty znałaś moją mamę Lily, prawda? J-Ja znalazłam zdjęcie waszej dwójki razem z ciotką Petunią, i ja… więc ja chciałam ciebie poznać i j-ja…

Jak miała wytłumaczyć to, że chciałaby mieszkać razem z nią, a nie z ciotką Petunią i wujem Vernonem. Co jeżeli powie nie i odeśle ją do nich.

\- Jesteś dzieckiem Lily? Ale… ale dlaczego płaczesz i jak się tutaj dostałaś?

\- To był wypadek przysięgam, wykonywałam swoje prace domowe i wycierałam kurze, wuj Vernon, ciotka Petunia i Dudley oglądali telewizje, i wtedy niechcący zrzuciłam wazon. Przysięgam nie zrobiłam tego specjalnie. I wuj Vernon był taki wściekły, J-ja po prostu zaczęłam uciekać, nie chciałam być znowu ukarana, ponieważ wiedziałam, że tym razem naprawdę źle by się to skończyło. Udało mi się dostać na strych, ale byłam tam uwięziona. Więc… więc pomyślałam, że chciałabym być z tobą, Sally – miło wyglądającą panią ze zdjęcia. I wychodzi na to, że wuj Vernon i ciotka Petunia mieli racje, naprawdę jestem dziwadłem skoro pojawiłam się przy tobie. Ale proszę… błagam nie odsyłaj mnie do nich. Przepraszam za to, że jestem dziwna, tylko proszę nie odsyłaj mnie z powrotem.

Sally, po tym co usłyszała, mogła tylko patrzeć na dziewczynkę w szoku.

 _-_ _Kary i prace domowe dla małej dziewczynki, jacy ludzie się tak zachowują? I jak oni śmią mówić, że Azalea jest dziwadłem, Ci ludzie, te… te dupki._

Niewiele było takich momentów w życiu Sally, kiedy była naprawdę wściekła, a to był właśnie taki moment, ponieważ była wściekła, nawet bardziej niż wściekła.

\- Azalea kochanie, uspokój się. Nie wyślę cię do TYCH ludzi, nie musisz się o to martwić skarbie. Wszystko będzie dobrze i załatwię to tak, żebyś nie musiała do nich wracać.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

Sally dotrzymała obietnicy, i załatwiła to tak, że Azalea została z nią i nie musiała już nigdy wracać do Dursley'ów. Wystarczył jeden, międzynarodowa rozmowa telefoniczna i Petunia była bardzo usatysfakcjonowana wysłaniem wszystkich papierów Azalea'i i oddanie opieki nad nią Sally. Cytując ją „Jestem szczęśliwa, że mogę pozbyć się tego bachora". Po załatwieniu wszystkich formalności, Azalea Potter została obywatelką USA, będącą pod opieką Sally Jackson.

Wiele lat później widzimy dziesięcioletnią Azalea'e Potter, jadącą autobusem do Muzeum Sztuki Metropolitan na Manhattanie.

 **oOoOo**

Hej, nazywam się Azalea, choć osobiście wolę Liz lub Lizzy, biorąc pod uwagę, że moje drugie imię to Elizabeth, więc jak kto lubi. Uczęszczam do cudownej Akademii Yancy, prywatnej szkoły dla dzieci z problemami, znajdującej się na północy stanu Nowy Jork. Aż możecie poczuć moją miłość względem tej szkoły.

Czy jestem dzieckiem z problemami?

To bardzo niegrzeczne pytanie i byłabym wdzięczna, gdyście o to nie pytali, albo będę musiał was nauczyć znaczenia słów „milczeć jak grób".

Wiedzcie, że nie jestem problematyczna, no chyba, że weźmiecie pod uwagę to, że jestem niezła w zdobywaniu rzeczy, które w pewnym momencie mogły być czyjąś własnością, a także otwierania rzeczy, które powinny być zamknięte. Ale to nie dlatego jestem w tej szkole, pomimo tego, że posiadam obie wymienione wcześniej umiejętności, ale wyjaśnię to później - cierpliwość jest cnotą.

W każdym razie, właśnie teraz jestem na tej cudownej wycieczce, żeby obejrzeć starożytne greckie i rzymskie różności. Co było okej, ponieważ po pierwsze uwielbiam historię grecką i przeczytałam tony książek na ten temat, biorąc pod uwagę jak interesujący jest to temat, a po drugie miałam wolne od szkoły, a wszystko co jest związane z brakiem szkoły jest dla mnie dobre.

Pan Brunner to taki facet w średnim wieku, który porusza się na elektronicznym wózku. Ma przerzedzone włosy i rzadką brodę, nosi wyświechtaną tweedową marynarkę, która wiecznie zalatuje kawą. Osobiście nie przepadam za kawą mimo tego, że jest ona dla mnie zabroniona. Ponoć nikt nie chce widzieć mnie jeszcze bardziej hiper, chociaż lubię jej zapach więc nie jest tak źle. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, co jest w nim takiego fajnego? Więc, opowiada mnóstwo historyjek i żartów i pozwala nam grać na lekcjach.

Ma także tą świetną kolekcję rzymskich zbrój i broni, błyszczących broni z ostrymi końcami, którymi pozwala nam odgrywać udawane walki. Każdy nauczyciel, który pozwala mi wziąć do ręki miecz i nim walczyć jest moim ulubionym typem nauczyciela.

W każdym razie wróćmy do powodu dlaczego jestem w tej szkole dla dzieci z problemami skoro byliście tak cierpliwi, więc widzicie złe rzeczy dzieją się czasami wokół mnie.

Cóż może nie złe, raczej osobliwe. Na przykład w piątej klasie kiedy pojechaliśmy na pole bitwy pod Saratogą i miałam ten wypadek z armatą z czasów wojny o niepodległość. Przysięgam, wcale nie wycelowałam jej w szkolny autobus, cóż może jednak tak, ale kto trzyma cholerną naładowaną armatę w zasięgu dzieci, no ale w skrócie mnie wyrzucili, dupki. A wcześniej, w czwartej klasie, kiedy zwiedzaliśmy zaplecze rekinarium, przypadkiem nacisnęłam niewłaściwą dźwignię na kładce i nasza klasa wylądowała w wodzie. Osobiście sądziłam, że rekiny były słodkie i zachowywały się jak przerośnięte koty kiedy do mnie podpłynęły, niestety reszta klasy bardzo silnie się z tym nie zgadzała.

A jeszcze wcześniej, więc powiedzmy, że znajdowanie się wielu świecących przycisków i dźwigni w zasięgu trzecioklasistki jest zawsze złym pomysłem. Szczególnie jeśli jest się w zoo i te świecące przyciski i dźwignie służą do kontrolowania klatek zwierząt. I właśnie taka trzecioklasistka tak jakoś otworzyła wszystkie te klatki, i no cóż tak… wolność dla zwierząt…racja haha…ha?

Tak czy inaczej część z was może się zastanawiać jak to możliwe, że ktoś tak młody jak ja w szóstej klasie. Cóż pomimo wszystkich moich um… wypadków okazuje się, że jestem szczwanym lisem. Oznacza to, że przeskoczyłam kilka klas, dwie dla dokładności. Przypuszczam, że próby Dursley'ów to ogłupienia mnie sprawiły, że chcę być mądra by po prostu zrobić im na złość lub było to oparte na tym, że nie chciałam być taka jak Dudley.

W rzeczywistości powodem dla, którego jestem tak zdolna jest prawdopodobnie to, że czytanie zawsze było dla mnie sposobem na pozbycie się nadmiernej energii, to albo rysowanie i malowanie lub majsterkowanie, dzięki, któremu odkryłam jak działa wiele rzeczy. I jak robić wiele bomb ponieważ sztuka to wybuch he? Jak to niestety bywa nie ufam mi się wystarczająco, aby zostawić mnie samą, ponieważ najwyraźniej sprawia to, że ludzie denerwują się myśląc o tym co mogę robić.

Na tej wycieczce jednakże postanowiłam być wzorem świętości, więc żadnych materiałów wybuchowych dla mnie.

Nawet wytrzymywałam z Nancy Bobofit – piegowatą, rudowłosą kleptomanką, która rzucała okruchami kanapki z masłem orzechowym i keczupem w głowę Grovera, mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ta dziewczyna ma problemy.

Grover był łatwym celem. Był chudy. Płakał, kiedy był sfrustrowany. Musiał chyba powtarzać parę klas, bo jako jedyny szóstoklasista miał pryszcze i początki delikatnego zarostu na brodzie. Co było dla mnie ok tak długo jak nie były to wąsy przypominające brudną smugę, bo rzucę się na niego z brzytwą, jeśli tylko zobaczę to na jego górnej wardze. A do tego był kaleką. Miał papierek zwalniający go z wuefu na resztę życia, ponieważ miał coś z mięśniami w nogach. Chodził śmiesznie, jakby każdy krok był dla niego bolesny, ale nie dajcie się oszukać. Gdybyście go zobaczyli w dzień z tortillą na stołówce, ponieważ cholewka, chłopak potrafi biegać.

W każdym razie Nancy Bobofit rzucała w niego kawałkami kanapki, które przyklejały się do jego kręconych brązowych włosów i wiedziała, że nic jej nie mogłam zrobić, ponieważ byłam już na warunku. Dyrektor zagroził mi śmiercią przez zawieszenie w prawach ucznia, le-sapnięcie w przerażeniu, jeśli cokolwiek złego, żenującego albo choć lekko rozrywkowego zdarzy się na tej wycieczce. Ta groźba zawieszenia była spowodowana wypadkiem, który miał miejsce, gdy zostałam pozostawiona bez jakiegokolwiek nadzoru. Postanowiłam spędzić swój czas próbując dowiedzieć się co się stanie, jeżeli włoży się konkretne rzeczy do mikrofalówki - oczywiście wszystko w imię nauki i całkowicie konieczne. Dyrektor najwyraźniej się ze mną nie zgadzał.

\- Zabiję ją. Wszystko zaplanowałam. Użyję zardzewiałej łyżki, a następnie ukryjemy jej ciało poprzez jego spalenie, najchętniej używając materiałów wybuchowych. Po tym wszystkim zastąpimy ją małpą, która będzie za nią przebrana i nikt nie będzie w stanie zauważyć różnicy mwahahaha! – powiedziałam w moim najlepszym złowieszczym głosem.

Grover tylko parsknął.

\- To plan godny wielkiego geniusza zła, ale może zostawmy go na jeden z deszczowych dni, dobrze? Poza tym nie jest tak źle. Lubię masło orzechowe.

Grover uchylił się przed kolejnym kawałkiem śniadania Nancy.

\- Z keczupem? Ja myśleć, że ty kłamiesz sir Grover i kiedy to już ustaliliśmy to nadszedł czas, aby trzepnąć dziwkę. – Zaczęłam wstawać, ale Grover ściągnął mnie z powrotem na siedzenie.

\- Powstrzymaj swoją alfonsową rękę Liz, już jesteś na warunku – przypomniał mi. – Wiesz, kto zostanie obwiniony, jeśli cokolwiek się stanie, szczególnie jeśli ktoś będzie bił innych ludzi i wyzywał ich od dziwek, co już wcześniej robiłaś.

Popatrzyłam na niego patetycznie.

\- Dziwki muszą nauczyć się szacunku.

To nie było moja wina, jeżeli cała klasa pełna idiotów, była pełna dziwek, które tak niegrzecznie obgadują innych za ich plecami. Ktoś musi nauczyć ich szacunku, a kto jest lepszy niż taki alfons jak ja?

Pan Brunner oprowadzał naszą uroczą wycieczkę po muzeum.

Jechał przed nami na swoim wózku, prowadząc nas przez wielkie sale, w których głos odbijał się echem. Mijaliśmy marmurowe posągi i szklane gabloty pełne bardzo starych czarno-pomarańczowych naczyń.

Byłam w szoku, że te rzeczy przetrwały dwa czy trzy tysiące lat. Cholibka, ja nawet nie potrafiłam zrobić czegokolwiek ze szkła co wytrzymałoby więcej niż miesiąc bez pojawienia się na nim pęknięć, a próbowałam. Próbowałam ale zawiodłam.

Zebrał nas wokół czterometrowej kolumny, na szczycie której znajdował się wielki sfinks, i zaczął nam opowiadać o tym, że był to nagrobek, stela, dla dziewczyny w naszym wieku. Opowiedział nam o płaskorzeźbach znajdujących się na jej bokach. Starałam się słuchać tego, co mówił, bo było to interesujące, ale wszyscy dookoła nie podzielali tej opinii i nie potrafili się zamknąć. Druga nauczycielka, pani Dodds, od czasu do czasu zerkała w moją stronę, ale to nie pomagało w mojej misji zdobycia wiedzy.

Pani Dodds była nauczycielką matmy z Georgii, która miała fetysz noszenia czarnych skórzanych kurtek, mimo że miała już pięćdziesiątkę. Wyglądała wystarczająco wrednie aby wjechać Harleyem w szkolne szafki. Pojawiła się w Yancy w połowie roku szkolnego, kiedy poprzednia matematyczka dostała załamania nerwowego.

I przysięgam to był wypadek. Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że tak zareaguje na jaszczurki lub pająki lub nawet pokaz fajerwerków… to znaczy kto nie lubi eksplozji. Nie miałam zamiaru spowodować załamania nerwowego.

Od pierwszego dnia pani Dodds pokochała Nancy Bobofit, a we mnie widziała diabelskie nasienie. Wskazywała na mnie swoim zakrzywionym palcem i mówiła „Moja droga" tym swoim słodkim tonem i już wiedziałam, że będę zostawała karne po lekcjach.

To trwałoby nadal, gdyby nie jeden dzień. Wychodziłam z łaciny i wdałam się w bójkę z Nancy, która stroiła sobie żarty z greckiego boga. Hadesa jeśli mam być dokładna, a muszę wam powiedzieć jedną rzecz, że mimo tego że lubiłam wielu bogów, Hades zawsze był jednym z moich ulubionych, no przecież był niezłym twardzielem. Nie tylko to, ale także często mu się dostawało, co nie było fair. Nie tylko został oszukany kiedy on i jego bracia wybierali swoje królestwa, ale został wygnany i był całkowicie sam. A gdy w końcu zdobył żonę, ta nie odwzajemniała jego miłości, no…w sumie to ją porwał więc wina leżała po jego stronie, ale i tak… i może się z nią widywać tylko podczas zimowych miesięcy. Nie twierdzę, że jest świętym, ale no dajcie spokój inni bogowie także nie są.

Więc powiedziałam Nancy co myślę o jej opinii, że Hades jest dziwacznym oblechem, a pani Dodds stała tuż za drzwiami klasy i wszystko słyszała. Nie zmartwiła się także gdy przywaliłam Nancy w twarz za nazywanie Hadesa dziwakiem, byłam dość uczulona na to słowo. Dała mi tylko półgodzinną karę, która polegała na wytarciu tablicy, co zajęło mi zaledwie trzy minuty. Od tego momentu nie przepadała bardzo za Nancy, a wobec mnie była neutralna i czasem była nawet dla mnie miła.

Pan Brunner dalej gadał o greckich nagrobkach.

W końcu, kiedy Nancy Bobofit zaczęła chichotać patrząc na nagiego gościa na steli, odwróciłam się i wyszeptałam wściekle – Zamkniesz się wreszcie?

Chociaż raczej to był wściekłe warknięcie i wyszło mi to nie tak cicho jakbym sobie tego życzyła.

Ta, zdecydowanie za głośno.

Cała grupa wybuchła śmiechem. Pan Brunner przerwał opowieść. Oczywiście, że usłyszał tylko mnie, a nie pozostałą gadającą dziesiątkę dzieciaków.

\- Panno Potter, – powiedział – czyżbyś miała jakieś uwagi?

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.

\- To bardzo ładna stela? – powiedziałam.

Pan Brunner tylko westchnął i wskazał jedną z rzeźb.

\- Może zatem powiesz nam, co przedstawia ten relief?

Spojrzałam na rzeźbę i poczułam ulgę, grecka historia była moim konikiem wraz z jeszcze kilkoma rzeczami i łatwo rozpoznałam obrazek.

\- To król tytanów Kronos pożerający swoje dzieci, bogów.

\- Tak – powiedział pan Brunner, najwyraźniej nieusatysfakcjonowany. – A zrobił to dlatego, że…

Jezu nie wiedziałam, że mam odpowiedzieć na 20 pytań. Mógł chociaż wcześniej lepiej określić to co chciał ode mnie usłyszeć.

\- Kronos był królem tytanów i usłyszał przepowiednię, która mówiła o tym, że zostanie pokonany przez jedno z swoich dzieci. Więc po tym jak jego żona urodziła dziecko, które było bogiem, połykał je. To trwało do momentu, kiedy urodziła Zeusa i zamiast niego dała Kronosowi do połknięcia kamień. Zeus dorósł, spotkał się ze swoim ojcem i oszukał go, dając mu do wypicia napój z musztardy i wina, który zmusił go do wymiotowania…

\- Bueee! – powiedziała jedna ze stojących za mną dziewczyn. Naprawdę na słowo wymioty reagujesz mówiąc bueee?

\- …reszty jego dzieci, które przetrwały dzięki temu, że były bogami i mogły dorastać w jego brzuchu. Potem trwała wojna pomiędzy tytanami a bogami, która zakończyła się zwycięstwem bogów nad ich ojcem. Został on pokrojony na kawałeczki przez jego własny sierp, a jego szczątki zostały wrzucone do Tartaru, najmroczniejszej części Podziemnej Krainy.

Zapanowała kompletna cisza. Mówiłam, że jestem szczwanym mądrym lisem.

Tuż za mną Nancy Bobofit mruknęła do swojej kumpeli – Jakby się to miało na cokolwiek przydać w prawdziwym życiu. Jakby w kwestionariuszach rekrutacyjnych zadawali pytanie „Wyjaśnij proszę, dlaczego Kronos zjadł swoje dzieci".

\- Proszę mi powiedzieć, panno Potter – powiedział pan Brunner – dlaczego, parafrazując celne pytanie panny Bobofit, ta wiedza może się przydać w prawdziwym życiu?

\- Zatopiony – mruknął Grover.

\- Zamknij się – syknęła Nancy, a jej twarz była jeszcze bardziej czerwona niż jej włosy.

Myślałam nad jego pytaniem, ale cholera nie miałam żadnej bzdury na podorędziu.

\- Ta wiedz może się przydać, ponieważ uczy nas, że… przepowiednie mogą wszystko popsuć i próby ich powstrzymania tylko pogarszają sytuację.

Pan Brunner uniósł brew w zastanowieniu na kilka sekund, po czym powiedział – No cóż w słowach panny Potter jest ziarno prawdy, jednak to nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwałem, lecz pół punktu. Tym optymistycznym akcentem na razie kończę, pora na drugie śniadanie. Pani Dodds, czy może pani wyprowadzić nas na zewnątrz?

Klasa ruszyła ku wyjściu: dziewczyny trzymając się za brzuchy, a chłopaki przepychając się i zachowując jak kretyni.

Grover i ja już mieliśmy pójść za nimi, kiedy odezwał się pan Brunner.

\- Panno Potter.

\- Przysięgam, że tego nie zrobiłam… To znaczy skąd miałam wiedzieć co się stanie kiedy nacisnę przycisk, i tak to pewnie nie było takie drogie?

Pan Brunner uniósł brew zainteresowany i powiedział spokojnie – Nie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale chciałbym się dowiedzieć co sprawiło, że musisz tak ostro tłumaczyć.

\- Co? Ja nic nie powiedziałam i wcale się nie tłumaczyłam. Może się panu wydawało, bo przecież cały czas byłam tutaj i nie opuszczałam grupy. Nie zrobiłam nic złego.

Pan Brunner popatrzył na mnie sceptycznie.

Grover przyglądał się naszej dwójce do czasu, aż powiedziałam mu, żeby poszedł sam i że zaraz go dogonię. Zwróciłam się do pana Brunnera.

\- Więc, o czym chciał pan porozmawiać?

\- Musisz nauczyć się odpowiedzi na moje pytanie – oznajmił.

\- Spoko? – Wow, o co mu kurczę chodzi?

\- Panno Potter musi się pani nauczyć dlaczego ta wiedza może się przydać w prawdziwym życiu i jak nauka się do tego odnosi.

\- Achaaa.

\- To, czego cię uczę – powiedział – jest śmiertelnie ważne. Mam nadzieję, że to zapamiętasz.

Wymruczałam coś o tym, że biorę jego lekcje do serca i tak dalej, po czym prędko wycofałam się, podczas gdy pan Brunner spojrzał na stelę smutnym wzrokiem, jakby był na pogrzebie tej dziewczyny.

Polecił mi wyjść na zewnątrz i zjeść moje drugie śniadanie.

Klasa zebrała się na frontowych schodach muzeum, skąd można było obserwować ruch pieszych na Piątej Alei. Nie ma to jak jedzenie i tępe parzenie się na ludzi i jedzenie biorąc gryzy tylko jeśli ktoś przechodził obok mnie – nie mam pojęcia dlaczego spoglądali na mnie tak nerwowo, gdy to robiłam.

Na niebie zbierało się na potężną burzę, z najczarniejszymi chmurami jakiekolwiek widziałam w życiu. Hę, to pewnie globalne ocieplenie, a pogoda była taka aż od świąt. Mieliśmy wielkie burze śnieżne, powodzie i pożary wywoływane przez uderzanie pioruna. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby nadszedł huragan.

Nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi. Kilku chłopaków rzucało w gołębie, biedne chorowite latające szczury, okruszkami. Nancy Bobofit próbowała zwędzić coś z torebki jakiejś kobiety.

Siedziałam z Groverem na obmurowaniu fontanny, z dala od innych. No wiecie, żeby nie powiązali nas z tą szkołą. Zrobilibyście to samo, jeśli bylibyście w publicznym miejscu, a ludzie których znasz zachowywali się jak kompletni idioci w celu ośmieszenia was.

Wyciągnęłam moje drugie śniadanie, moje duże drugie śniadanie. Kocham jedzenie i uwielbiam gotować. Niestety nie mogę tego robić w Yancy ponieważ nikt nie ufa mi na tyle, żeby pozwolić mi wejść do kuchni. Osobiście uważam, że znak „Azalea Potter – zakaz wejścia" na drzwiach to zdecydowanie przesada.

Przyglądałam się sznurowi taksówek sunących Piątą Aleją i myślałam o mieszkaniu mojej cioci, które było całkiem niedaleko. Nie widziałam jej od świąt. Tak bardzo chciałam wskoczyć do taksówki i pojechać do domu. Przytuliłaby mnie i cieszyłaby się, że jestem, ale byłaby też zawiedziona. Odesłałaby mnie z powrotem do Yancy, przypominając mi, że mimo tego że kocha mnie ponad wszystko, edukacja jest dla mnie ważna i powinnam się postarać, aby ograniczyć ilość wypadków. Nawet jeśli jest to moja czwarta szkoła w ciągu czterech lat i zapewne i tak z niej wylecę. Nie potrafię jednak wytrzymać tego jej zawiedzionego spojrzenia.

Pan Brunner zaparkował swój wózek przy podjeździe dla niepełnosprawnych. Jadł seler, czytając jakąś powieść w miękkiej okładce. Czerwony parasol wystawał zza jego pleców, co upodobniało jego wózek do kawiarnianego stolika na kółkach.

Miałam właśnie odwinąć moją kanapkę, z smakowitym masłem orzechowym i żelkami, kiedy pojawiła się przede mną Nancy Bobofit wraz z jej brzydkimi przyjaciółkami – podejrzewam, że znudziły jej się próby okradzenia staruszek biorąc pod uwagę jak trudnymi były one celami – i rzuciła na kolana Grovera nadgryzioną kanapkę.

\- Oj. – Wyszczerzyła do mnie te swoje krzywe zęby. Jej piegi były pomarańczowe, jakby ktoś spryskał je płynnymi cheetosami. Ohh smakowały by dobrze z krakersami, pychota… nie skup się.

Usiłowałam zachować spokój, ale Grover to mój najlepszy przyjaciel więc chrzanić to wszystko. Głos szkolnego psychologa zabrzmiał w mojej głowie: „Policz do dziesięciu i nie kontroluj swój gniew". Ale ja nie mam problemu z cholernym gniewem, po prostu czuję niepohamowaną potrzebę informowania ludzi o tym co o nich sądzę. Nie jestem idiotką, potrafię kontrolować się i mój język jeśli jest to wymagane. Jest taki cytat: „To nie tak, że nienawidzę ludzi, ja po prostu nienawidzę głupich ludzi.". Ale to dotyczyło mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, więc mój gniew sprawił, że mój mózg wyłączył się. W uszach usłyszałam ryk fali.

Następne, co kojarzę, to że Nancy siedziała na tyłku w fontannie, wrzeszcząc „Azalea mnie popchnęła!".

Pani Dodds zmaterializowała się obok nas.

Niektóre dzieciaki szeptały:

\- Widziałeś...

\- …woda…

\- …jakby ją chwyciła…

Nie miałam pojęcia, o czym mówili. Wiedziałam tylko, że znów wpakowałam się w kłopoty.

Pani Dodds zerknęła na Nancy i widząc że wszystko jest z nią w porządku, zwróciła się do mnie. W jej oczach pojawił się triumf, jakbym zrobiła coś, na co czekała cały semestr.

\- Moja droga…

\- Wiem – odburknęłam. – Kara.

Nie odpowiedziała no to.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną – oznajmiła.

\- Zaczekajcie! – krzyknął Grover. – To ja. To ja _ją_ popchnąłem.

Gapiłam się na niego zszokowana. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że mnie krył przed panią Dodds, której śmiertelnie się bał.

Spiorunowała go spojrzeniem, a jego pokryty nędznym zarostem podbródek zaczął się trząść.

\- Spoko, chłopie – powiedziałam. – Nie martw się o mnie, nic mi nie będzie i to nie twoja wina, że Nancy wpadła do fontanny.

\- Moja droga – zawołała do mnie pani Dodds. – Za mną. Teraz.

Nancy Bobofit uśmiechnęła się pogardliwie.

Odpowiedziałam jej moim firmowym spojrzeniem „Zamorduje Cię Później", które sprawiło że cofnęła się kilka kroków. Ha. Następnie odwróciłam się do pani Dodds, ale jej już tam nie było. Stała przy bramie do muzeum, na szczycie schodów, niecierpliwie machając na mnie ręką, abym się pospieszyła.

Wow, szybka ta staruszka.

Poszłam za panią Dodds.

W połowie schodów, zerknęłam przez ramię na Grovera. Był blady i przerażony i patrzył na mnie ze zmartwieniem widocznym w jego oczach. Przebiegał wzrokiem ode mnie do pana Brunnera, jakby chciał zwrócić jego uwagę na to, co się dzieje, ale pan Brunner był zaabsorbowany swoją powieścią.

Pani Dodds ponownie zniknęła. Była już wewnątrz budynku, na końcu holu wejściowego.

Okej, pewnie będę musiała kupić Nancy nową koszulkę w sklepie muzealnym.

Ale najwyraźniej miała inny plan. Podążałam za nią w głąb muzeum. Kiedy ją dogoniłam, byłyśmy z powrotem w galerii grecko-rzymskiej.

Poza nami w sali nie było nikogo …upiornie.

Pani Dodds stała z założonymi rękami przed wielkim marmurowym fryzem przedstawiającym bogów. Fryzem na który patrzyła jakby chciała go zrównać z ziemią.

\- Przykro mi to mówić panno Potter, ale sprawiasz nam kłopoty – powiedziała.

Postawiłam na najbezpieczniejszą kartę.

\- Tak, proszę pani.

Poprawiła mankiety skórzanej kurtki.

\- Naprawdę myślałaś, że ci się upiecze?

W jej oczach pojawiło się współczucie, ale także zawzięta determinacja, jakby miała zamiar naprawić jakiś problem.

To nie mogło znaczyć nic dobrego.

Budynkiem wstrząsnął grzmot.

\- Nie jesteśmy głupi, Azalea'o Potter – odparła pani Dodds. – To była tylko kwestia czasu aż cię znajdziemy. I chociaż nie nienawidzę cię i myślę, że jesteś tylko nieświadomym pionkiem w tym wszystkim to i tak potrzebujemy _tego_ z powrotem. Przyznaj się dopóki możesz.

Nie miałam cholernego pojęcia, o czym ona mówiła.

Jedyne co przychodziło mi do głowy, to to, że nauczyciele musieli odkryć mój nielegalny biznes sprzedawania różnych ciężko dostępnych rzeczy innym dzieciakom. Nic oczywiście złego, w końcu mam tylko dziesięć lat do cholery. Zazwyczaj były to cukierki i gry, na których naprawdę nieźle zarabiałam. A może wykryli, że to ja byłam osobą, która zafarbowała wszystkie mundurki szkolne na pomarańczowo, aby pokazać ducha szkoły.

\- No słucham – zażądała.

\- Psze pani, ja nie…

\- Twój czas się skończył. Może to nawet lepiej. Poznamy prawdę po twojej śmierci i szczerze mówiąc, będziesz bezpieczniejsza martwa niż żywa.

I wtedy zaczęły się dziać naprawdę dziwne rzeczy. Jej oczy rozżarzyły się jak węgielki na grillu. Palce wydłużyły się, przemieniając się w szpony. Kurtka rozpostarła się w wielkie skórzaste skrzydła. Ona nie była człowiekiem. Była pomarszczoną wiedźmą ze skrzydłami nietoperza, pazurami i pyskiem pełnym żółtych kłów, i właśnie zamierzała rozerwać mnie na strzępy.

Następnie zaczęły dziać się rzeczy jeszcze dziwniejsze.

Pan Brunner, który jeszcze minutę temu był przed muzeum, wjechał wózkiem w drzwi galerii, trzymając w ręce długopis.

\- Hajże, Azalea! – krzyknął i wyrzucił długopis w powietrze.

Pani Dodds rzuciła się na mnie.

Uskoczyłam z wrzaskiem i poczułam jak pazury rozcinają powietrze tuż obok mojego ucha. Chwyciłam lecący długopis, ale gdy go dotknęłam, przestał być długopisem. Stał się kosą – dłuższą niż ja, mającą mniej więcej dwa metry długości z długim zakrzywionym ostrzem wychodzącym z każdego końca w czarnym kolorze z brązowymi pasemkami, które błyszczały złowieszczo w świetle. Jak do cholery się tym posługuje?

Pani Dodds zwróciła na mnie swój zdziwiony wzrok, kiedy tylko zobaczyła kosę.

Drżałam z nerwów. Ogarnęło mnie uczucie, że właśnie ma stać się coś bardzo ważnego, wykręcając mój brzuch ze zdenerwowania podczas gdy przepierałam nogami nie mogąc ustać w miejscu.

\- Czas umrzeć, moja droga! – powiedziała.

Leciała prosto na mnie z wyciągniętymi, gotowymi do ataku pazurami.

Moje ciało drżało z nerwów i podekscytowania widząc ją zbliżającą się do mnie. Przez sekundę strach zagościł w mojej głowie, ale zepchnęłam to uczucie zanim zdążyło mnie pochłonąć. Była już coraz bliżej, aż znalazła się zaledwie pół metra ode mnie i mogłam zrobić tylko jedną rzecz: zamachnęłam się kosą.

Długie zakrzywione ostrze otoczyło jej ciało na sekundę po czym z łatwością je przecięło, odcinając jej tors od dolnej części ciała w jednym ruchu, które przeszło przez ciało jakby zrobione było z wody. Sssss!

Pani Dodds rozsypała się jak zamek z piasku w wentylatorze. Eksplodowała żółtym pyłem, wyparowała na miejscu, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie zapach siarki i jej cichnący umierający skrzek.

Byłam sama.

Z gigantyczną kosą w ręce.

Pana Brunnera nie było nigdzie widać, tak samo jak pani Dodds. Nie było tu nikogo oprócz mnie.

Jasna cholera, ktoś musiał dosypać mi coś do picia lub ukryć magiczne grzybki w moim śniadaniu, bo jeśli nie, to co się właściwe właśnie stało?

Kosa zawibrowała w moich dłoniach i przypominało mi to psa machającego ogonem, po tym jak uszczęśliwił swojego pana. Daleko mi do tego aby to kwestionować. Jeśli długopis może zmienić się w gigantyczną kosę to dlaczego nie mógłby mieć własnego rozumu.

\- Umm, dobry chłopiec – powiedziałam podekscytowanym głosem, którego używa się w stosunku do zwierzaków i pogłaskałam delikatnie górne ostrze. Zatrząsnął się mocniej jakby był szczęśliwy za to, że pochwalam jego pomoc i praktycznie zaczął mruczeć pod moją ręką jednocześnie stając się cieplejszy. He, to wcale nie jest upiorne, ani trochę.

\- Musisz się zmniejszyć kolego. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

Wraz z ostatnim mrukiem zaczął się zmniejszać w moich dłoniach, aż jedynym co pozostało był długopis. Długopis pana Brunnera, jeśli mam być konkretna.

Wyszłam na zewnątrz.

Zaczęło padać.

Grover siedział osamotniony, wyglądając na nieszczęśliwego i bliskiego płaczu, a jego oczy były czerwone i spuchnięte. Trzymał nad głową plan muzeum. Nancy Bobofit stała zmoknięta po kąpieli w fontannie, narzekając do swoich brzydkich przyjaciółek.

Kiedy mnie zobaczyła powiedziała – Mam nadzieję, że pani Kerr sprała ci tyłek.

\- Kto?

\- Nasza _nauczycielka_. A kto?!

\- A tak, zapomniałam jak się nazywa.

Nancy zaakceptowała to ponieważ wie, że mam problem z zapamiętywaniem imion. No tak się jej przynajmniej zdaje, ponieważ przez jakiś czas wołałam na nią Norm Buba – dlatego, że przewróciła Grovera i ukradła jego podręczniki. Zadzierasz z Groverem to zadzierasz także ze mną, a biorąc pod uwagę, że brałam lekcję samoobrony i sztuk walki… no cóż mogę bronić nas oboje lub chociaż próbować. Zaczęłam chodzić na te zajęcia, ponieważ to sprawiało, że czułam się bezpiecznie, a także już nigdy nie chciałam być tak bezradna jak byłam u Dursley'ów.

Skierowałam się w stronę Grovera, który nie zauważył mnie dopóki nie byłam kilka metrów przed nim.

\- Liz! – powiedział z ulgą. Podskoczył ze swojego siedzenia i przytulił mnie. Oddalił się lekko i zaczął mnie dokładnie oglądać sprawdzając czy nie jestem ranna.

\- Rany Grover, zachowujesz się jakbyś myślał, że już nigdy mnie nie zobaczysz. Dlaczego sprawdzasz czy nie jestem ranna?

\- J-Ja umm… byłem bardzo zmartwiony, że się z-zgubiłaś i myślałem, że…że mogłaś się zranić – zająknął się nerwowo nie patrząc mi w oczy, spoglądając szybko na wszystko, tylko nie na mnie.

Jego głos pomału stawał się coraz mocniejszy i spokojniejszy.

\- Poza tym jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i jesteś dla mnie jak młodsza siostra. Czułbym się okropnie, jeśli cokolwiek by ci się stało.

Żartobliwie zaśmiałam się z niego za bycie takim histerykiem, ale wiedziałam, że kłamał. Nie mógł spojrzeć mi w prosto w oczy i nie jąkać się kiedy kłamał. Kiedy zapytałam o panią Dodds, zaczął patrzeć w dół na rękaw swojej koszuli i zaczął ją skubać, a po długiej pauzie powiedział, że nie ma pojęcia o czym ja mówię. Jeśli to nie było kłamstwo, to niby co innego.

Zobaczyłam pana Brunnera siedzącego pod swoim czerwonym parasolem, czytającego książkę, jakby wcale nie ruszał się z miejsca.

Podeszłam do niego.

Spojrzał na mnie lekko roztargnionym wzrokiem.

\- Ach, to chyba mój długopis. Następnym razem proszę brać ze sobą własne przybory do pisania, panno Potter.

Oddałam panu Brunnerowi jego długopis. Chwilę przed tym jak dotkną go, poczułam jak długopis stał się zimniejszy, zupełnie jakby był smutny i zaniepokojony. Jęk rozbrzmiał w mojej głowie, zupełnie jak zasmucony pies będący rozdzielany ze swoim właścicielem. Mogłam jedynie uspokajająco ścisnąć go, myśląc jak bardzo nie chciałam go oddać panu Brunnerowi. To najwyraźniej go uspokoiło, tak jakby mnie zrozumiał, ponieważ przestał być lodowaty i uspokoił się chwilę przed tym ja wziął go pan Brunner.

\- Proszę pana, gdzie jest pani Dodds? – zapytałam.

Spojrzał na mnie nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

\- Kto?

Patrzyłam na niego w ciszy przez chwilę. Kłamał. Nie pytajcie skąd to wiem, ponieważ nie jestem pewna, ale spoglądając w jego oczy mogłam niemal czuć jakby głos w mojej głowie szeptał, że to co powiedział było kłamstwem.

Nie byłam osobą która wierzyła ślepo innym i to był jeden z tych momentów, w którym moja opinie nie mogła wpłynąć na moje czyny.

Kłamał.

Okłamywał mnie.

Na razie będę udawała, że mu uwierzyłam, ale uważaj panie, bo będę cię obserwować i będę dużo ostrożniejsza w twoim otoczeniu.


End file.
